le jour où tous à déraper
by lolivamp
Summary: Ace à la gueule de bois, il tente de se souvenir de la veille. Suivez le dans le fil de ses souvenirs


Ma tête allait exploser et je ne me souvenais plus de rien, ni d'où je me trouvais, le sol me paraissait trop mou pour appartenir à la cabane que Luffy, Sabo et moi avions construite il y a des années, ni a qui appartenait le corps chaud blottit contre moi. Mon mal de crane ne faisait que s'agrandir quand j'essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux pour avoir une réponse à mes questions. Après une longue bataille entre mes paupières et moi je vis, horreur, que la personne à mes côtés était …

~flash back~

Luffy et moi parcourions les rues du Royaume de Goa pour nous trouver un glacier capable de nous « vendre » une glace d'une dizaine de boule, mon frère me réclamant une énorme glace depuis plus d'une heure. Pour son anniversaire je voulais lui faire plaisir, je sais qu'il est triste que Makino ne puisse venir alors je tente de combler en étant là pour lui. Nous passerons cette journée tous les deux, et pour la soirée pareil, si la jolie barman avait été là nous aurions fait un effort mais hors de question de voir le vieux aujourd'hui dans ses conditions. J'avais volé du saké à Dadan ce matin avant de partir, Luffy ayant quatorze ans (1) aujourd'hui il peut bien boire, pour animer un peu la soirée.

Nous finîmes par trouver un bâtiment relativement froid, malgré les dessins coloré censé l'égayer, où l'on put avoir nos glaces. Nous commandâmes chacun une énorme glace au chocolat, puis une autre parfum fraise … Après avoir manger comme une vingtaine de personnes, et avoir goûter tous les goûts possibles, nous partîmes sans payer, comme d'habitude quoi !

Après nous être baladé dans les rues, nous avons décidé de partir sur notre falaise regarder l'océan. Les vagues frappants contre la pierre étaient reposantes, contrairement à mon frère qui avait du mal à rester les fesses en place et qui se dodeliner dans tous les sens. Je le laissais faire pour une fois. Tellement de souvenir sont gravé ici, des bons comme des mauvais, c'est ici que nous venons nous recueillir le jour de la mort de Sabo, les flots ayant pris son corps c'est l'endroit idéal. D'une certaine manière c'est ici que notre frère est le plus présent, et c'est pour cela que nous sommes là, nous fêtons les quatorze ans de notre petit frère tous les trois. J'avais ramené beaucoup de viande (du croco, de la biche, …) et du poisson, pour manger sur place. Les bouteilles étaient aussi présentes dans un coin. La première partie pendant le repas. À la fin Luffy avait le ventre gonflé comme un ballon près à exploser, c'était hilarant. Nous parlions de nos rêves, qui ne me semblaient plus si loin à six mois du départ, tous en débouchant une seconde bouteille, près à finir saoul.

Nous étions bien, apaisé, déjà un peu atteint par l'alcool qui coulé dans nos veines. Les conversations devenais un peu plus personnel que d'habitude, sans abordé réellement le sujet Gol D Roger que j'essayais d'évité depuis toujours, Luffy était au courant mais aucun de nous n'avions jamais abordé le sujet plus que cela et c'est mieux ainsi. Mais elles devenaient plus personnel car elles abordaient nos sentiments, et il me semblait quasiment choquant que mon petit frère si naïf me demande, si j'avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un ou si j'étais déjà tombé amoureux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse s'intéressé à ce genre de chose là. Je n'osais pas trop lui répondre, je n'avais bien sur jamais embrassé personne, ici c'est quand même un peu compliqué. J'aurais dut avoir envie de répondre pareil pour la seconde question, mais alors que j'allais répondre, je me suis mis à me questionner, cela ne me semblait pas juste. Je me sentais juste étrange en ce moment, les choses semblaient avoir changé avec Luffy, enfin de mon coté, et je n'étais plus tous à fait sur de le considérer encore vraiment comme un frère. Mais je mis mes réflexions bizarre sur le compte de l'alcool et répondit à Luffy la même chose qu'à la première question et je repris une bouteille car pour me poser des questions pareille c'est que je ne suis pas assez bourré pour ne plus réfléchir, mais trop pour réfléchir à des choses malsaines. J'en tendis une aussi à Luffy.

Plus la soirée passé et plus je bus, Luffy me suivait bien sur mais malgré tous il restait sur la première bouteille que je lui ai donné. Mais apparemment ça lui suffisais pour devenir de plus en plus intrusif, il en vint à me demandé si je ne voulais pas coucher avec quelqu'un avant mon grand départ. Bien sur ma réponse ne se fit pas attendre, je préférerais partir en mer sans être encore puceau. Et pour lui, d'après sa réponse c'est pareille. Sur le coup je ne me demandais même pas d'où il sortait ses questions, alors que quelques heures auparavant je m'étonnais que mon petit, plus si petit, frère en sache autant. Nos corps c'était rapproché l'un de l'autre. J'avais envie de l'embrasser mais je n'étais peut être pas encore assez saoul pour le faire, il me restait surement une once de raison dans mon enivrement. Je ne contrôlais plus mes mots par contre et je répondais très sincèrement à toutes ses questions lui en reposant ensuite, comme un jeu nous permettant dans apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre.

Puis vint la question dérangeante de Luffy, bien sur mon flux de parole étant toujours aussi peu entravé je lui répondis sans me poser de question. Je finis donc par dire à mon frère que si je pouvais perdre mon pucelage avant de partir ça serais avec lui. Je ne sais pas s'il se rendit réellement compte de ce qu'il faisait quand il m'embrassa, pas le simple bisou sur les lèvres mais le vrai baiser que deux amants échangent. Je crois que même ayant toutes ma tête j'aurais eu du mal à le repousser, de ce fait je ne le fis pas. Je fis même pire en approfondissant le baiser, en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux, certes c'était un peu maladroit, mais pour tous les deux c'était la première fois. On savait chasser, on savait nous battre, mais les choses de l'amour nous étaient totalement inconnues, alors on laissait faire notre instinct et on était maladroit, mais on s'en foutait totalement. Les seules choses à auxquelles je pensais c'était les lèvres si douce de mon Luffy contre les miennes, ses mains qui avaient finit par caressaient mon dos à travers ma chemise, la douceur de ses cheveux sous mes doigts et les chaleurs qui se dégager de son corps encore si jeune. Mon pantalon commençais à se trouver à l'étroit mais je m'en fichais, je ne voulais pas rompre ce délicieux moment. Bien sur notre condition humaine nous à obliger à détacher nos bouches l'une de l'autre mais nos mains continuées de se caresser, de se découvrir de plus en plus intimement, les miennes commencèrent leur travail sur le t-shirt de mon compagnon en caressant ses abdos, déjà bien développés pour son âge, sentir ce que j'ai put tant voir pendant nos bains chez Dadan était étrange mais plaisant. Le vêtement finit par être enlever, bien que difficilement à cause des nombreux bisous dans le cou de sa part. Je me débarrassais de ma chemise déjà ouverte pour être plus proche de lui, pour mieux sentir sa peau contre la mienne. La chaleur irradiait de nos corps.

Je ne sais pas trop comment mais mon esprit me dit qu'il fallait trouver un meilleur endroit alors ayant mon petit singe toujours aussi accroché à moi je m'enfonçais quelque peu dans la forêt pour enfin l'allonger sur le sol couvert d'herbe verte. Le voyage fut compliqué car on s'arrêtait toutes les deux secondes pour s'embrasser. Mon pantalon devenant trop serré je retirais le premier bouton mais Luffy ayant décidé de m'étonner une nouvelle enleva mes mains, me faisant dans un premier temps croire qu'il ne voulait plus, pour les remplacer par les siennes, câlines. Il caressa la bosse par dessus mon pantalon avant de me le retirer complètement me laissant juste en boxer. Il la frotta avant de l'embrasser par dessus le tissus me faisant frissonné des pieds à la tête. J'eux un instant peur de jouir avant même qu'il ai eu le temps de me retirer le dernier bout de tissus, mais celui ci partit faire un vol planer je ne sais où et les lèvres de mon amant embrassèrent mes lèvres avant de descendre plus bas, tous en léchant et mordillant au passage mes tétons, me faisant frémir, jamais je n'aurais cru que ces petites choses pourraient me procuraient autant de plaisir, puis mes abdos, l'appétit dévorant de Luffy ayant pris le terme tablette de chocolat au sens premier. Mais il ne me fit pas mal. Mon bas ventre réclamé par contre de plus en plus d'attention, se trouvant trop délaissé. Ses lèvres finirent par embrasser mon gland avant de le sucer. À chaque va et viens que faisait sa bouche sur mon vit il réussissait à me prendre plus en bouche, son fruit du démon ayant probablement beaucoup de bon dans cette action. Il arrêta avant que je ne puisse me rependre dans sa bouche, me frustrant au plus haut point. Il enleva son pantalon le laissant nu, bien sur connaissant très bien Luffy je pouvais m'en douté, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse être autant séduisant et si sexy et pourtant je l'ai déjà vu nu très souvent. Mais là son corps fit sursauter mon cœur et je ne voulais qu'une chose être le plus proche possible de lui. Je n'eu pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'il se mit sur moi et se frotta contre moi en m'embrassant. Il m'embrasa totalement et je n'avais qu'une envie le faire mien. Des gémissements incontrôlables sortaient de nos bouches.

Il se releva et pris mon membre dans ses mains avant de le présenter en lui. J'avais peur qu'il se fasse mal quand il m'enfonça en lui et je bénis son élasticité quand je ne vis aucune trace de douleur sur son visage. Malgré tous son intimité était des plus serré et je dus lui tenir les hanches pour l'empêcher de me faire venir trop vite en lui. Dès que je fus sur de ne plus jouir sans lui je déplaçais mes mains, une lui titillais les testicules et l'autre le branler. Je finis par entendre un changement important dans ses gémissements et je sus qu'il était très proche et après quelque va et viens il se répandit sur moi. Les contractions qui ont eu lieux en lui à ce moment me firent venir. J'aurais bien voulu continué encore, j'aime tellement cette complicité présente à ce moment entre nous deux que je ne voulais pour rien au monde qu'il s'arrête.

Comment un adolescent si jeune, pouvait être aussi tentant et pouvait réussir à prendre autant d'initiatives.

~fin du flash back~

Après une longue bataille entre mes paupières et moi je vis, horreur, que la personne à mes côtés était Luffy, mon petit frère Luffy. Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Mes souvenirs finirent par me revenir en masse, aggravant au passage mon mal de tête. L'anniversaire … L'alcool … Mes sentiments de plus en plus troublé par Luffy qui avouons le ne date pas forcément d'hier … Le désir … L'envie … le passage à l'acte …

J'avais peur de sa réaction, la mienne me faisant encore un peu peur, mais après tous Luffy le voulait autant que moi sur le coup, il a même était des plus entreprenant me laissant encore sur le cul. Mais avec l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines il va m'en vouloir, plus rien ne sera pareil. J'avais peur de son rejet car je ne peux plus le contester je l'aime, mes réflexions alcoolisées étaient réelles, je ressentais déjà un trouble dans mon cœur à sa vu depuis quelques temps, même si jamais le désir de son corps ne m'avais envahit.

Après plus d'une heure à réfléchir à comment je devais réagir, à comment je pouvais sauver notre lien si précieux, à comment Luffy réagirait, celui si se réveilla et m'embrassa. Je crois que je n'avais pas besoin de parole, les longs discours seraient pour plus tard. Je pensais que seuls ses bras autours de mon cou et sa tête sur mon torse me suffisaient pour le moment. Le temps était peut être venu de laisser les choses faire et de laisser notre lien évoluait.

(1)Désolé si l'âge ne correspond pas vraiment, ne sachant pas si Luffy a eu le temps de fêter son anniversaire avant que son frère ne parte en mer.


End file.
